hunt for the black star dragon balls
by infinitydarkmagician41294
Summary: set 18 yrs after my first fic the teens have setteled down and had there own kids but an old enemy from the past has come back and theres one thing he desisers and that is control of the galaxy and the black star dragon balls. any questions plz pm me
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my first fic i wanted to do i haven't had much time to update. i feel bad but i figure maybe a new ideas that's been buzzing around in my head will allow me to when i have time finish new chapters so thank u for understanding. and maybe u all who read who i don't know can tell friends about this fic i have dyslexia so when u think i don't care about spelling i do i just cant spell sometimes so im very sorry. now lets start. also if u read this and u don't like just pm plz also this is a muit crossover. also this dosent have the fighting yet next chapter does so we all know.  
><strong>

A young woman of about 18 looks around a dark room. "Who are you!" She screams as her fist are clenched and she gets into her fighting pose. She looks around tiring to find the the enemy who she sense is there.

"LOOK BUDDY DON'T MESS WITH A SAYIAN! ITS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO DO!" As the young woman growled and felt a presents behind her as she did a spin kick and spun around only to hit nothing.

then a evil laugh echoed though the dark room. _"haha! u think 1/3 sayian makes you strong your just a girl but i look forward to ending your life and your friends soon enough and we will met soon" _the young woman growled louder as she glowed in a gold aura as her hair turned snow white.

"Come on are you scared! FIGHT ME!" The woman soon felt a sharp pain in her back as a knife was plunges into it. "AHHHH!" Then the young woman hopped up in her bed.

"Just a dream? but it felt so real, like it happened?" she sat there and started rubbing her eyes as a knock came to the door. "Luna time for school we got to met the guys, gohan will be pissed you miss another day!"

The woman just shakes her head to try and rid her self of the dream as she yells back. "OK drake, but only reason he gets pissed is chi chi would kill him if he trained instead of school work his mom is so school crazy." As luna got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top and blue blouse on top and her long brown hair flowed down her back.

Luna looked her self over in the mirror. "Looking hot." she joked to her self as she opened the door for her older brother to come in. Drake looked her up and down, then shakes his head.

"Luna please put a real coat or jacket on." luna scowls as she shoves him out of the way. "DRAKE I WILL NOT OK AQUA IS THE ONE WHO HIDES HER SELF I DON'T NOW SHUT IT!" as luna was yelling a shy blue hared girl pokes her head out of her room. "Please don't include me in this please" luna and drake just paled in the face.

"Luna see what you cause!" drake said as nasty as possible. luna clenches her fist. "Fuck you!" As she walked down the hall to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Rubbing her eyes as she hears a plate being put in front of her as she looks up to see her mothers bright and smiley face. "hey sunshine whats wrong you and drake get into it again?" she asks as she goes back to the shove.

"yes mother, drake is such an asshole!" She yelled as she picks her fork up and begins eating her eggs and bacon. as her mother pats her head, "its ok hes like your father he will change when he meets the right woman" luna rolled her eyes and went back to eating. her mother wentback to cooking as she felt arms wrap around her stomic as she smiled.

"hey zarfy" she giggled as he kisses her cheek. "hey jewels im surprised you can walk" he laughed as she rolled her eyes. "HELLO MOTHER FATHER IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" luna yelled as zarfy and Julia turn back around.

"sorry luny we just... ahhh.. just.. um" Zarfy tried to find a explanation. as Julia rubbed her eyes "luna sorry we talked about doing it, so what! your 18 you and tarax might do it too soon" As zarfy paled in the face as he punched the fridge.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OF MY CHILD DOING IT JULIA YOU KNOW THAT!" as he walked off with his head down. julia sighed. luna's phone began to ring as she pulled it from her pocket.

"Ahh crap!" She yelled as she got up and slipped her sneakers on. "where are u going?" Julia asked as she looked at the clock then back to luna. luna sighed "Gohan wants us to get that project done first because vedel and gohan have plans." She yawned ad grabbed her bag and went out the door and began walking up the road to school.

luna began to think of what she could do after school it was only two weeks till it let out and she was a 12th grader so maybe her and tarax could, but her thoughts were interrupted as a roar of a loud engine came up from behind her.

"hey luna! you need a ride!" Yelled a young boy from a orange 69 dodge charger with a 01 on the door, rebel flag and the name general lee. luna turned to him and smiled. "Hey cuz what are you doing up so early?" she asked as she slides inside the car.

the boy just shrugs "not much the guys wanted to me to pick them up and trunks wants this new part for some capsule design" as he began to drive towards the school.

"hey luna what do you think about school ending?" The boy asked as he watched the road. luna shrugged as she looked out the window of the car and yawned.

"This shit is to early" luna sighed as the boy shrugged. "well were going in a half hour before the other, so it ain't that early" he smiled. Luna rolled her eyes "Easy for you to say Anthony you fall asleep in every class!" She said in a pissed off mood.

Anthony pulled into the school and shrugged. "well cuz i have A+ in every class so im good" Luna sighed and climbed out and nodded. " i know cuz, well u wait for the others gohan needs my help before science class, so see ya in English" she waves as she walked inside the school.

luna walks though the halls of the high school as she walks into the science room as she sees gohan working on the project. "hey gohan you working on the project by yourself?" As gohan looked up from the project.

"Yo luna whats up" gohan asks as he finishes the project himself. "But gohan why did u want me here to help if its done!" She exclamis as gohan smiles and arms wrap around luna and a pair of lips kiss her neck as luna lets out a low moan.

"hey luna sorry i borrowed gohans phone" The man smiled as luna smiles and turns around in his arms and kisses him and pulls away. "hey tarax why did you use gohans phone." she questions as tarax sighs.

"well i just need you to stay away from me for a bit ok" He sadly smiles as luna looks away. "Fine" As sighed and he kisses her again, then looked at the clock then back to luna. "Luna i must go ok, please stay here ill see you later" he says saddly and walk out the door leaving luna and gohan in the classroom.

" hey gohan he tell you why he has to stay away from me?" she questions as gohan scratches his head. "I don't know luna all i know is after school im training then hanging with vedel" he states before getting back to work. so luna then sits down and slams her head down and closes her eyes. "Hey gohan since u dont need me im going to follow tarax" As gohan jumps up to protest.

" NO LUNA! HE SAID HE NEEDS YOU TO STAY AWAY!" luna rolls her eyes and pushes gohan away. "Fine i won't ok im just going to hit the gym" she yells as she walks to the school gym as the bell rings and everyones getting into school as luna sneakes out the door and runs to taraxs house.

"Man i hate school" yells a purple hedghog as he sits on the school step and sits next to a light pink one. "big brother stop your a senlor, im not i still have two yrs" Complains the light pink one.

"oh quite it up" yells a white haird dog demon girl with large dog ears as she sits down with the two hedghogs. "hey iunya you hate school as much as me!" yells the boy hegehog inuya just rolls her eyes. "Well dash im sick of you complaing" she says angerly as she sits down and waits for the others.

as a group of kids rush over as anthony leads them over as they rush into school. "Guys were lates hurry up" Anthony yells as the door shut for the school day but else where luna has waled up tarax's home and knocks on the door.

door opens as tarax answers and gets wided eyed "LUNA! GET LOST NOW!" He bellows as luna shoves him in and pushes him on the couch and she sits on the recliner. "No tarax im staying" as he looks at here he gets up and looks at the clock. "Luna you got to leave or it can get bad" as luna just rolled her eyes and stayed still. "NO! im not leaving ok plz let me stay!" tarax doesnt look at anywhere but the clock as she gets up and grabs her bag. "FINE! BYE TARAX!" as she leaves her cell drops on the floor as taraxs picks it up.

"oh no, i got to hurry and get this to her before i rub out of time" so tarax grabs his jacket and makes his way to lunas house. back at school a certian teenager anthony waits in class as he watches the clock for his favorite class lunch.

as soon as the bell rings anthony blots out of his chair and rases to the lunch room only to be beten by gohan and right behind him is a silver lucario named issac and dash the hedghog. "Wow gohan you beat ne today!" Laughes anthony as gohan smiles and takes his food and sits at the closest seat and anthony sits with him. "so gohan what are we going to do about the training weekend?" asked anthony as he took a bite of his burger and gohan scratched his head.

"Man i dont know you know my mom she wants me to be some kinda of scholor, so im not to sure of training" Anthony only droped his head in iritation. As the lucario patts anthonys back. "anthony im free and so is the other guys so we are all here to train this weekend" as anthony nodded and finished his food as a white haird boy with dog ears and and a boy with purple hair sits down.

"So guys we are all set to get some traing down becasue our fathers won't beable to beat us if we keep training" As the boys all nodded and began to discuss plans for this weekend.

Back at lunas house she had just walked back in the house and walks to the frige and sees a note from zarfy and julia. "whats this say?" she wounderss as she reads it.

_dear kids, _

_me and you father had errans to run so we will be back to night so have fun and see you kids soon_

_love, julia_

Luna sighs as she tosses the note away and walks to her room as she tosses her blouse into the she begins to undress taraxs walks to her door and sees it open and walks in. "LUNA YOU HERE?" Tarax yells as he hears lunas voice singing as he follows her voice to her room as luna lies on her bed in a pair of white pantys and bra as she sings to the song she has learned from her mother.

taraxs soon makes it to her room and opens the door not thinking as he opens its to see lunas naked form on the bed. "LUNA! OH SHIT!" as luna jumps up and smiles "hey tarax u look tense something wrong?" she smiles as taraxs trys to back away.

"Luna please put some clothes on i might not beable to ahh!" As it seemess tarax is in pain luna holds him. "Tarax please, im your mate. don't push me away" as tarax sees the clock in her room.

"Luna i have reasons. I cant be here right now" as tarax struggles to get away luna holds him tighter. "Tarax im a sayian a born fighter and i want to do it" as tarax starts breathing heavly he knows its to late as he gains new strenght and pins luna to the bed and he rubs her breast and bites her neck softly as luna lets out soft moans.

tarax soon pulls her bra off as he squeeses her breast and rubs her womanhood roughly. as luna moans and archs her back a bit as she pulls at tarax's shirt and he stops to pull it off and goes back to licking her neck and rubbing her breast.

"AHHh tarax... MMMM! MORE!" as tarax stopped and undid his jeans and forced them off and started to lick luna breast and her moans got louder as he held her down and licked them all over as he moved down and licked her stomic and moved one hand to her pants and put it in and lighlty rubbed her womanhood so close to inserting his fingers.

as he licked her stomic luna shiverd with plasure as she began to pant and tarax inserted two fingers and rubbed her inside her walls as she screamed in pure pleasure.

Luna moand and panted as tarax had enough and pulled her pantys down started to lick her womanhood. "AHH TARAX! AHH MY BODYS ON FIRE!" as tarax lickes her womanhood roughly and inserted his tounge. as he licked harder and rougher " AHh luna U TASET SO GOOD!" As he went back to licking her. luna arched her back more and moand as tarax's tounge explored her deeper.

"AHH TARAX ITS SO HOT!" She yells as pants and tarax stops and pulls away as he pants. Luna stops moaning "Tarax dont stop... Please" as her body temapture makes her so warm. "luna its not going to stop" as he pulled down his boxers and held his very hard member at her entrence. " luna i cant hold back theres a reason i didnt want us together" he pants as his member begins to throb.

"Luna it really hurts and it will hurt you" Tarax panted out. "Please tarax take me. I've wanted us to do it for so long" As she moans and tarax begins to push into her as he slams forward and luna screams as blood leakes out as tarax begins to pounder her roughly.

Luna Screams and pants in pleasure as he body gets very hot and she clings to tarax as he pounds her womanhood harder and foces his member deep into her as he bites her neck with his fangs."TARAX! OH GOD! YES!" as she moans louder.

"LUNA IM GOING TO AHHH!" As he cums deep into luna as she cums as well and they both pant as there bodys stay locked together and tarax kisses her sotfy and he looks as if hes going to cry. "luna what did we do!" He crys as luna kisses him and smiles. "we made love so what" as tarax sighed and looked away."your going to be prego soon this was the season when lobas make there mates prego." as he felt luna kiss him agian.

"so what it means i will have kids to teach. becoming a super sayian aint easy" She laughes and kisses him. tarax smiles and rubs her stomic. " I wounder boy or girl?" as luna smiles and sighs happly.

"lilly rea if girl or jake if a boy" Tarax pulls out and lies beside her as he holds her body close to his. " i love you luna" as they kiss again as a the door opens as drake walks in."Luna come on you wan-" as he sees tarax and luna naked and holding eachother as drake turns red.

"TARAX I KEEL YOU!" as drake lunges at tarax as he jumps and runs away as drake chases him from the room to the hall way as drake lunges for him and tarax's ducks as drake lunches though the window into the pool.

"TARAA YOU DEAD WHEN I GET BACK IN THERE!" as he climes out soaked. "Ah shit!" as tarax feels luna behind him still unclothed "its ok lets go to your place ok. my brother will cool down" as he smilles and walk to lunas room and gather clothes as luna grabs his hand and has her bag.

"time to use instain transmission" As they warp out and drake brakes the door down and looks around. "WHAT THE HELL! DAMN IT LUNA!" as the warp to taraxs room.

"how did you do that luna?" As luna sether clothes down and lies on his bed and yawns as tarax hols her close and fall asleep in eachothers arms. but else where the guys were beging there training.

some of the boys were siting by as gohan and anthony got into position for the match.

"hey gohan hope you know ive gotten stronger no way were as clse as we were before" As anthonys hair turned golden and eyes turned green and gohan did the same. "Good i like to know when i win it wasnt unfair." As gohan smiled anthony laughed "ya right keep talking"

but unknown to the teens is there is a dark figure watching from afar as gohan and anthony begin sparing and the dark figure smiles. "well guess those brats grew up and had brats of there own." As his percing red eyes glowed a bright red as he holds a orange ball with black stars.

**well thats it for now i hope you enjoyed it and this is a fic i wanted to make i hope if u have anything nasty to say pm me plz becasue why flame unless ur helping me and i have bad grammer yes but ive seen worse so thank u for reading and i hope u contine to read more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthours note: sorry i may miss a few capulations and such buts that just me and i will go though and fix all i can but i may miss a few also there will be a few more fan children they youve seen **

**As we left off group had gone to the ventured to a sparing area as anthony and gohan had started there match and tarax and luna had shown there love for eachother.**

"you better be ready gohan!" as Anthony charged at gohan and gohan met his strike with his own as there fist colided and with a blast of energy gohan and anthony sent eachother backwards as they skidded across the ground. then gohan charged at Anthony and anthony dodged and kicked gohan into the back and sent him into the closest mountian he could.

gohan then flew at anthony and anthony got ready to fight as gohan vanished right before there blows met as anthony looked around. "hey gohan where d you go huh!" as anthony waited for gohans sneak attack and got ready as he seen gohan leap out of nowhere and as they were to strike a second gohan appared above anthony and slamed him into the ground and the first vanished.

anthony picked him self up and like a rocket shot up into the air and puts gohan into a barrage of punches and lands a few in the face and then a round house kick to gohans face. as gohan was sent flying and anthony warps pass gohan to smack him into the ground as he reached anthony in his flight as gohan shot into the ground anthony landed.

"wow gohan that was fun but u ready to go all out?"

Gohan got up and on his back panting. "nah dude i need to get use to these weights im wearing so lets just spar" anthony smiled as he looked over to see the others had been sparing to.

as issac walks up to anthony. "anthony i need to talk to u, its very important and i need it to be just us" issac said with a blush as his silver fur looked purple. anthony nodded and walked over to a sucludied area.

"ok issac whats up dude?" issac took a deep breath and looked his closest friend in the eye and quickly blurted out. "MAYITAKEDASIYOUT!" anthony tilted his head and seemed puzzled.

issac blushed and looked away. "can i take dasiy your sister out?" isaac asked in a very scared tone. anthony shook his head and patted the lucarios shoulder, and then smiled "dude ask her out ok, im not her"

issac soon got very wierded out as his eyes widend. "but dude shes ur sister!" issac yelled as anthony rolled his eyes "dude i know u were and have been in love with my half sayian sister. so dude go for it and have fun" issac smiled and hugged his closet friend.

"Thank u bro!" as issac let him go and rushed to the base where the teams familys lived and trained when they didnt live at there own houses. issac rushed up the hill as he enterd the gates and seen the very impressive and stunning mansion.

issac soon looked around the grounds he seen anthonys fathers garage as he seen a beautiful girl of 17 with long brown hair and big chocolate colored eyes and wearing a fighters orange gi with a black shirt underneath and black shorts and bare foot as she was trading in front of her fathers garage.

issac gulped and walkd over slowly. dasiy was all finished as she was standing sweating and had her eyes closed as issac looked her over he felt so scared of her. dasiy was a spiten image of her mother tough in battle and loving outside of it as daisy was wiping the sweat off her head as issac walked up and felt so shy.

"issac! hey whats up" she said happly as issac noticed her long sexy legs and her chest seemed Hugh even though her gi was loose. issac looks away and blushes "im... dasiy i need to ask... u to.. um... nvm" he blushed deep red as dasiy holds his paws and looked into his eyes.

"are u asking me out issac?" as issac nodded and soon dasiy kissed his cheek and smiled. "dude i know, i will go out with you and so you know im free tonight" as she smiled and issac felt warm and smiled with a wide smile. "ill pick u up at seven that ok?" as dasiy kisses his cheek agian "yes very, met u later" as she soon walked away to head to her room as issac put his paw to his cheek and walked home.

**back at the sparing area the gang was tierd and resting**

the group of kids were all on there backs watching the clouds go by as they were tierd and resting after training very hard all except Anthony who was training with his 10k arm and leg weights.

"HIYA!" he yelled as was like a blur as he dashed and bounced and punched and kicked around tiring to push his body farther. as he stopped dead center of the mist of his traing.

"enough childs play. its time i get for real" as he began to take his warm up weights off he looked over and seen a small orange marble almost but it wasn't small small it was the size of a baseball and anthony walks over to it as it shines.

"whats this?" he asks him self as he picks it up and inspects it and sees a single black star in the ball. anthony trys to think of hat its called but cant reacall as he shrugs it off.

"maybe tails or my dad could tell me what the hell this thing is" as he began to call his training a day in disappointment. as he was walking back with the weird large marble in his hand as his so called friends were all passed out watching the clouds riding by. anthony chuckled to him self and decided to head home and leave them to there nap.

on the way home anthony was thinking about what the ball was and why he thinks he seen it before and soon he was home and seen his sister waiting outside with a tight black dress on.

"ah.. daisy clair asked for her dress back" he said in a very un happy tone as dasiy rolled her eyes "first off jackass clair is the same size as me shes only 9 months younger then me" as she looked towards the driveway and awaited issac. anthony sat next to her and sighed."sis its just im your brother and need to look out for u and clair and and max and chirs."

Dasiy hugged her brother and smiled. "bro im a grown woman now and only a yr younger then you and clair and the boys are fine" she said as she hugged him and down the road at the house of the chi grandmasters home a young and happy lucario was dressed in a black tux and had a smile on his face as he wwas ready to leave.

"all set dressed and looking good" issac says in a very happy tone till a paw is placed on his shoulder and its his father silver. "dad? whats up?" silver shrugs "i don't know son just wanted to see if you were ready for ur date with dasiy. as issac got tense and looked his father in the eyes "dad i really like her and daisy and me grew up together you know that" as silver smiled and handed issac a small plastic package and walked away.

issac looked at it and blushed. "HEY DAD IS THIS SOMEKINDA JOKE!" he yelled as silver turned back to him with a toothy grin. "shes my friends daughters so i was keeping you guys from any unwanted babys; so enjoy son" He laughed and walked out of the room.

issac blushed and put the item in his pocket and made his way out of the house and walked up the street to see dasiy and anthony talking as they sit on the hood of the orange car named the general lee.

issac walked over to them as he glanced at dasiy as she had her legs crossed and hair long and flowing. "dasiy are you ready" issac asks very shyly as dasiy nodds and jumps off the car and holds his paw. "lets get going" as she and issac started to leave dasiy stopped and yelled back to anthony. "TELL MOM AND DAD ILL BE HOME LATER!" as the walk to town.

anthony smiles and layback on the hood as he relaxes and watches the sun as it begens to set. "man i need to get this weird ball checked" anthony said to himself as he heard footsteps behind him and as he turns back he sees his father and the sayian goku.

"jr whats in your hand?" anthony sr asked and Anthony held the large orange marbel out as goku picked it out of jrs hand and looked to sr. "Dude this is a dragon ball but its the black star" anthony took it from goku and then to jr "where did you find this. jr i really need to know" jr shrugged and replied with a tired yawn "I found it out by the mountains. Why is it so important?"

Sr shook his head " son no need to worry ok" he said in a weird tone and began his way into the base that they all call a second home. as goku looked down and seemed out of place.

"Ah hey goku?" jr asked as goku turned to him goku still seemed out of it. "Ya jr whats up?" jr looked him in the eyes and just shrugged.

"never mind goku" he said as he got back up and followed after his dad. Jr followed closely and watched his father walk though the base and down a corridor and into a back room with a code scanner and as he punched his code in it opened. jr hides as he sees his father walk into the room and door closes he curses under his breath but not before jumping to a weird feeling he had behind him and as he looks behind him its his long time friend inutaisho.

"hey man why are you here?" Seems puzzled as jr sighs and rubs his head.

"Dude my dad was acting weird and besides i am also im allowed to look around" he said angrily. just then inutaisho heard the door open as he looked jr pulled him out of sight as sr walked out of the room. jr then holds his hand over inutaisho's mouth as jr watches his father lock the door and seem to be deep in thought and walks down the corridor.

jr then lets inutaisho go and runs to the door and looks at the keypad with letters and numbers. "damn! what is making my dad act wierd? and how will i get in?" inutaisho just stood there and punched Anthony in the head as he held his head and glared at inutaisho.

"Dude! What the fuck!" he yelled as the white hared dog demon shake his head. Anthony just walked it off as he looked the key pad over and thought for a sec.

anthony seen his father punch in five numbers or letters so he punched in his fathers only combinations. 3,1,6,0,1 The door soon opens as he lookims in side. "Hey inu want to check this room out?" he asked as he shrugged.

"Sure... but why is going in there so important?" the young demon asked as jr just walked in and looked around but there wasnt much just a larger room and a wht looked like a vault door.

"Damn why did dad come into here? hm?" Inutaisho just looked around then sighed and tapped jr on his shoulder.

"Dude lets go! theres nothing here!" he yelled in annoyance so jr just followed his friend out and they walked and sat down in the living room of the base and jr still was thinking about why that black star dragon ball was so bad.

**meanwhile back at tarax's**

luna was sleeping with tarax still but soon awoke to a strange energy signal and got out of bed and dressed without waking tarax and walked outside looking around. to see if it was outside but nothing yet luna seemed to feel uneasy... just who was this energy and why had she felt as if she felt it before but before she had time to think a dark figure appared and he was standing there but he was like a shadow of a person.

Luna got into a fighting stance. "who are you?" SHe yelled!

The shadow chuckled and drew his large sword and charged at luna.

**sorry to end it there i kinda just rushed this last bit to post it becasue i am way behind and im very busy and a friend of mine keeps harsing me about posting so i rushed this bit and for that i am sorry**


End file.
